Smiling But Broken
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: She was broken, like a glass plate pushed off the table. But, he was the glue that held her together. Ikarishipping one-shot


_Hi! This isn't the best thing, but I tried. __I bet at least one person will say "Oh, you stole this title from ImperfectWonderland!" Well, FYI I asked her first. So please just... refrain from saying anything like that. Uh, sorry if I sound mean, I'm kind of tiered. I don't own anything, so please don't sue me!_

* * *

*~Smiling but Broken~*

Part One

"I'm sorry, it just isn't working." The young red head let go of the girls hand and walked away. A tear streamed down the blunette's cheek, and was followed my many more. She questioned why she was crying, it's not like this hasn't happened before. The question was, why? Was she annoying? Was she unlikeable? Ugly? The girl shook away her persisting thoughts and left the bench she had her heart broken on and walked home.

Depressing thoughts corroded her mind as she walked the short walk home.

"_You are so ugly! You're too clingy! Nobody wants you, Dawn."_

"_Why don't you just die already? Nobody would care anyways."_

"_What a leech. She can live without a guy wrapped around her finger."_

More tears rolled down her face as the thoughts entered her mind. Maybe she would just die, if that's what people wanted. She sped up from a walk to a jog, then soon to a run. As soon as she got home, she would write a good-bye letter to her parents and then do it.

Her front door came sooner than expected. She opened the door shakily.

"I'm home!" Her silky voice echoed through the big house. "Is anyone home?"

When there was no reply, she sighed. Nobody to stop her, just the way she wanted it. Into the kitchen she waltzed and looked for the biggest knife. Before she picked it up, she quickly wrote on a nearby tablet "Goodbye Mom and Dad, tell everyone I love them."

She picked the knife back up and placed it on her neck. Right as she went to behead herself, the door opened. The young girl ignored it and made a small slice, and then cried out in pain. The last thing she heard was a male voice calling her name.

*~Smiling But Broken~*

Part Two

Her eyes opened slowly. She saw a tall boy with plum colored hair and dark onyx eyes talking to nurse and a very worried looking Johanna. Also, a police was present.

"I came in to ask about our school project, that's all. By the time I found her in the kitchen, she had the knife to her neck and made a slice. That's all I saw, sir."

The police officer nodded and wrote a few things in his small notepad. He said something to Johanna, who nodded and left the room. The nurse followed them, which left her with just the boy with the purple hair. He walked towards her and she squeezed her eyes shut,

"I know you're awake, stop pretending." She opened one eye and saw him right next to her bed.

"W-what happened?" Her voice was husky, and it had lost its silky touch.

"I'm not going to lie to you, _Troublesome,_ you did something stupid." The girl shuddered at the horrid nickname she had been given.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Not one emotion ever flicked across the boy's face. Not even a trace of sorrow.

"Stop crying, isn't that what got you here in the first place?" The blunette nodded. "Now stop. What made you even think of suicide? If I had your life, I'd never want to die."

"You don't understand, Paul! My life really sucks. Nobody likes me." The hoarse voice cried.

"Don't give me the whole "nobody likes me" whiney bullshit. Don't tell me your life sucks. Have you ever been to my house? Try living my life, and then tell me your life sucks, alright? I've tried taking your path, Dawn. Those aren't days I reminisce with just everyone, so you better pay attention."

The girl, now known as Dawn, was shocked. That was the most she has ever heard from Paul Shinji, the quietest boy in her class. She has only ever seen him with her best friends, May, boyfriend Drew. Even when she would hang out with the three, he would never say anything. He just sat there with a stolid look on his face.

"I-I really don't know what to say. I'm really sorry I upset everyone so much. I didn't think anyone would care. Kenny wouldn't have cared if I died…"

Paul face palmed. "Is this seriously what this is all about? The douche that dumped you made you want to kill yourself? Damn, Troublesome, you take breakup hard…"

"How would you know? You've never broken up with anyone!" Dawn countered.

"You don't know that!" Paul pulled his wallet out of his dark jeans and opened it. The first thing he looked at was a picture of a cute girl with curly pink hair. "Her name was Ursula Urara. She was the only girl I ever really loved."

For an odd reason, Dawn's heart sunk at hearing that last sentence.

"Yeah, I know her! We were rivals when we were in fifth grade. She always had to finish her work before me… That was so childish. She switched schools come sixth grade, but returned in seventh. In eighth grade, she bragged about having the best boyfriend in the world. But, this year I haven't seen or heard from her." Realization hit Dawn straight in the face. Paul was Ursula's "best boyfriend"…

"Yeah, she dumped me and told me she was leaving forever. The shitty thing about it is she didn't have the guts to tell me face to face. She sent me a text message after she was already half way across the country." Paul said. Dawn placed her hand on Paul's.

"You truly loved her, with all your heart, didn't you?" The boy nodded. "Well, if you love something, or in this case someone, let them free."

Paul caught on quickly. "And if it comes back, it was meant to be… But she said she was never coming back."

Dawn couldn't help but to take this opportunity. "Well, then I guess it wasn't meant to be." After a short, guilt lead argument in her head, she decided to add "but you'll find someone someday who is twice as better."

"I highly doubt that." Paul said doubtfully.

"You never know. True love could be staring you straight in the face." Paul looked up from his sneakers, and Dawn smiled innocently from her hospital bed. The two teens leaned in closer.

"Wait," Paul interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. See you when you come back to school."

Dawn's smile broke as he walked out of her hospital room, leaving heart broken once more. At that moment, Dawn's mother walked in with red, teary eyes.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked, sitting on the seat Paul sat in just seconds ago.

Dawn put on a forced smile. "I'm better, thanks. Sorry to worry you and Daddy. Speaking of Daddy, where is he?"

"Your father has filed for a divorce." Johanna began to cry again, and Dawn gasped.

"But you two loved each other since high school!" Dawn cried.

"Your father said I put too much time into my work to pay attention to you while he's away and that's why you did what you did. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before."

Dawn laid back down and covered everything but her face. "I'm tired, Mom. Can I go to sleep?"

Johanna nodded and left the room, kissing Dawn's forehead.

"_This is my fault. All of it…"_ Dawn thought.

*~Smiling But Broken~*

Part Three

Two months had passed, and Dawn was back in school. All of her friends were avoiding her, along with Paul. In fact, it seems like the whole school was avoiding her. One day, during a free period, she managed to corner Paul.

"Paul, can we please talk?" Dawn asked.

"What do you need?"

"Why are you, along with everyone else, avoiding me?" Paul pushed past her and sat down beneath the big oak tree. Dawn followed his example.

"How should I know? All I can tell you is I'm not ignoring you." He answered.

"Are you sure you don't know? I really need to know!" Dawn persisted.

"What is this, an interrogation? I said I don't know!"

Dawn sighed, It was now or never. "I'm going to be honest with you. In that hospital room two months ago, I thought I would sit in there fearing I'd never love again all because I was scared to get my heart broken. But when you came into the room and told me your story, I fell in love. Thinking about you was the only thing that could ever make me smile." Dawn's cheeks were a light crimson when she said that.

Paul took a minute to respond. "Maybe Ursula Urara wasn't the _only_ girl I could love." The blunette and purple haired boy locked fingers.

*~Smiling But Broken~*

Final Part

Three years from then, the two were seniors in high school. Dawn spent every day trying to erase the memories of the day way back when. Paul learned that he really could love another girl, and eventually got over Ursula. They both remember, Dawn wearing a prideful smile, when she was smiling but broken and he was the glue.

* * *

_Well, how was that? I tried my best, but Paul is kind of hard for me to keep IC. Mind telling me how I did? Thanks so much!_


End file.
